Shocks
by rikkurox
Summary: Mary Beth has an early morning visiter and Christine has some shocking news leading to many a confrences in the Jane!
1. A visitor and a shock

**A/N I like this pairing, I know it's totally unrealistic but I wrote this anyway so please read and review. I don't own Cagney and Lacey. **

All is quiet in the Lacey household as you would expect at 5.30am on a Friday morning. What the sleeping members of the house don't realise is that someone is coming up the path towards their front door. The person's footsteps remain unheard by the family until she reached the door and knocked loudly and quickly. Mary Beth hurries downstairs, wondering what could have happened to bring anyone to her house so early in the morning. She throws open the door and sees her partner, Christine Cagney, standing there.

"Christine, you scarred the living daylights out of me, do you know what time it…" Mary-Beth starts but stops in her tracks when she sees the tears on Christine's cheeks. "Chris, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Mary Beth asked scarred for Christine who is usually so tough. Chris dumbly shakes her head and steps into the living room.

Mary Beth sits Christine down on the couch then rushes through into the kitchen to make her some tea; something has obviously shaken her partner up quite considerably. In a few moments both she and Chris were sat on the couch drinking hot cups of tea.

"What's happened Chris?" Mary Beth asks gently, Christine doesn't answer but starts to rummage in her handbag. She takes out a package wrapped in toilet paper and tissues and thrusts it towards Mary Beth. Mary Beth takes the package and pulls out what is inside it, shocked she glanced at Christine who nods.

"Chris, this is a positive pregnancy test."

"I know what it is Mary Beth; the question is what am I going to do about it?" Chris asks in her usual direct manner although her hands her lap shook. Without a word Mary Beth reaches over and puts her arm around her partner.

"It'll be ok." She tells her.

"But why me, Mary Beth? Why me?" Chris asks pulling away from Mary Beth, "Other people have sex, they don't get pregnant, I do!" Chris says in an angry whisper.

"But Chris, you broke up with David, what four months ago? You can't be pregnant your not showing at all and …" she breaks off seeing the look on Christine's face, "whose is it Chris?"

Chris gives a cough to disguise the name and looks away.

"Whose?" Mary Beth asks her, pulling Chris around to face her.

"Lutenant Samuels'." Chris whispered,

"You slept with the Luten..." Mary Beth starts to say loudly but stops and lowers her voice when Chris shushes her, "sorry, but you slept with Samuels? When? Why? Are you dating him?"

"No It was a mistake and I don't want to hear you mention it every again!" Chris tells her crossly.

"Well that might be kind of hard Christine considering the fact that you carrying his baby!" Mary Beth says trying to make her partner understand the situation.

"Ok, Ok, it was about two months ago."

"Two months?"

"Yes, remember that night when you had to go to Michael's school and I said I'd finish up the paperwork on the purse snatcher case?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was a bit down and Samuels asked me in his office and we started talking, about AA mostly, but then I started telling him about stuff to do with David and Charlie, I forgot who I was talking to, then, well then he kissed me and one thing let to another and, hear we are!" she said in a falsely bright tone of voice her face returning to it's half angry, half scarred expression.

"What are you going to do Chris?"

"How should I know?" Chris demands, "I woke up this morning, felt sick and realised that I hadn't come on in ages, so I panicked rushed out, brought a home pregnancy test and when it was positive I came here." She says in hurried whispers.

"So you haven't even told Samuels yet?"

"No, what am I going to say Mary Beth?"

"Say how you feel Chris."

"You know I've never been good with feeling Mary Beth, let alone talking about them. Besides, I don't know how I feel about this!"

"Well I can't tell you how to feel about it Chris."

"I can't get rid of it Mary Beth, abortion's a sin, oh that so easy to say when your not pregnant!"

"Yep" Mary Beth whispers, out loud she tells Christine, "you need to talk to Samuels first, before you make a decision." Christine nods at this, "Do you want to go in to work?" Mary Beth asked her.

"Yes!" Chris answered sharply, "We've got to close the homicide case today Mary Beth or we're not going to get it done until next week!"

"Always a cop Christine, even in a crisis!"


	2. Back at the Precinct

**A/N ****– Hope you like this chapter, I don't own any of it though, wish I did, lol. Please Read and Review!**

"So Mary Beth the girlfriend kills him, takes the money and then comes crying …"

"Christine!"

"to us doing the grieving girlfriend act so that…"

"Christine!"

"we don't suspect her and then gives us a load of crap about his partner and…"

"Christine!"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Chris glances around the busy room as the other detectives come and go around them,

"Conference, Mary Beth!"

They both head down to the ladies' room,

"Mary Beth, I will tell him when I am ready to."

"I think he deserves to know, this a baby we're talking about it won't just go away!"

"I know that Mary Beth, I just have to find the right time!"

"Chris!"

"Fine!" Chris almost shouts at her in frustration but stops when Jordan comes in,

"Everything alright Sergeant?" she asks,

"Fine thank you." Chris says haughtily walking out of the room with Mary Beth behind her, "I'll tell him now," she whispers.

Christine nervously stands at the door to the Lutenant's office when he notices her.

"Cagney?" he says surprised,

"I need to speak you Lutenant." Chris stutter, Samuels nods and motions for her to come in and shut the door.

"What's this about Cagney? I told you that you and Lacey are not going undercover on the jewellery thief case, Isbecki and Jordan will handle it."

"That wasn't what I needed to talk to about sir, although now that you mention it…"

"Cagney!"

"Erm, about two months ago, when I was in your office and we, we…" Christine starts

"I though we agreed that it was a mistake and not to mention that again." Samuels says not very pleased.

"Well, that might be a problem Lutenant." Chris says, "I'm pregnant."

Samuels sinks down in to his chair, a look of panic on his face and stays silent for a few minutes.

"I'll just come back later." Chris moves to leave not liking the tension in the office.

"Are you sure?" Samuels asks as she heads for the door.

"I took a test this morning." Samuels nods.

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet." Samuels seems to still be processing this,

"You wouldn't get…" he starts to say, "I'll support you whatever you choose." He says almost reluctantly. Chris nods not trusting herself to say and more and leaves.

"So?" Mary Beth asks her.

"He wants me to keep it."

"He said that?"

"No, he said he'll support me whatever I decide to do, but he wants me to keep it Mary Beth I know he does."

"And will you?"

"I have to, I can't have an abortion; this morning I thought I could but I can't."

"I'll help you Chris, we all will."

"Isbecki's gonna get a kick out of this one, Sergeant Cagney out on maternity leave!" Chris says trying to sound like her usual tough, independent self but not quite succeeding as Mary Beth puts her arm round her.


	3. Gossip and the Truth

**A/N – Hope you like this chapter, it starts about a week after the last one. Please, read and review! I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

"So what did he say?"

"He thought I was going to get rid of," Christine started, "but I think he's happy I'm not."

"That's great Christine." Mary Beth tells her, "I can't believe you're going to have a baby!"

Chris just nods, she can't trust herself to speak, she can't believe it either. "Let's get back to work!" she exclaims in an overly bright voice. Mary Beth looks at her suspiciously, as if she knows she is hiding something, but then just nods and the two of them go back to their desk to look through files on their latest case.

6 weeks later

"I know she's much bigger and she was off ill last month, Cagney's never off."

"Yeah, she keeps rushing off to the bathroom too."

"Wait a minute guys, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?" Corassa asks coming up to join the conversation between Isbecki and Esposito.

"Well I mean come on what else could it be?" Esposito asks,

"Cagney? Pregnant? There's no way."

"Trust me, when a woman's rushing off to the bathroom every ten minutes and taking time off work you know she got a bun in the oven, she getting a bump too right on her…" Isbecki stops short as Christine and Mary Beth walk back into the precinct.

"Problem Victor?" Christine asks,

"No Sergeant." He answers as he and the others hurry away.

Christine and Mary Beth sit down at their desks,

"I'm telling you Mary Beth they are catching on, Isbecki is an idiot but anyone can see I'm getting bigger!"

"You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later Christine."

"Yeah, well, I pick later." They get back to work flicking through the files, Christine spots that Corassa, Isbecki and Esposito are chatting and looking over at her she is about to tell them to get back to work when Esposito goes past to get some coffee, "feeling better Cagney?" he asks with a grin.

"I'm fine thank you Esposito." Christine answers coldly,

"Haven't been sick this morning then?"

"Not that it is any of your business but no."

"Past that stage are you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Christine answers haughtily but with glance of panic at Mary Beth, "conference Mary Beth." She says hurrying off to the ladies room.

When Mary Beth gets to the ladies room Chris is pacing up and down.

"Chris,"

"Why can't they just leave me alone." She says angrily.

"Chris you'll have to tell them," Mary Beth says, "You'll be a lot bigger soon trust me."

"Mary Beth what have it got myself in to?" she asks, "I'm going to be a terrible mum and everyone knows it." Mary Beth has known for a while that this outburst is coming but is not entirely prepared for it,

"Chris, you'll be a fabulous mother; I know you will."

"That's easy for you to say, you're a perfect mother." Christine says sitting down on the bench. "Mary Beth what if I screw up and ruin his or her life? I'm not exactly good with Children."

"Chris you're great with Alice, and I'm not a perfect mother, no-one is you just have to do your best."

"We both know that my best would be terrible, I'm a cop, I'm not a mother." Chris is on the brink of tears now; Mary Beth puts her arm around her,

"Christine you can be a cop and a mother, you won't screw up and you'll have me, Tony and Lutenant Samuels to help you."

"I'm scarred Mary Beth." Christine admits sobbing into Mary Beth's shoulder.

"I know, but I was scarred to before I had Harvey, it's always scary with your first Christine." They stay silent for a few minutes, Mary Beth thinking of the baby that was almost her first born and Christine thinking of the baby that would be hers.

A week later and Christine and Mary Beth are driving back from a burglary.

"I'm going to tell them Mary Beth."

"Tell who what?" Mary Beth asks, she is still thinking about who the thief could be.

"The precinct about the baby." Chris answers, "Bert and I,"

"So its Bert now is it?" Mary Beth asks smiling,

"I'm carrying his baby, Mary Beth, I think I'm entitled to call the man by his first name."

"If you say so Chris."

"Well anyway we were talking and I'm going to tell them, just about the baby not about the father."

"Very wise Christine."

"Isbecki's gonna love this, Cagney out on maternity leave, it'll be like Christmas come early."

Christine and Mary Beth are sitting at their desks when Isbecki makes yet another pregnancy comment, his third of the day

"Just off to that new bakery, the oven," he looks at Cagney, "getting some buns for ginger," another look in Chris' direction.

"What is that supposed to mean Isbecki?" Chris asks

"Nothing Sergeant," Isbecki says,

"Well Victor in the future I would like you to say what you have to say and be done with it!" Chris tells him in an unnecessary loud voice so all the precinct turn t look at her. "And not that it's any business of yours, or the rest of you, but yes I am regnant happy now?" She looks at Mary Beth with a panicked glance as the precinct is silent for a moment then erupts in to frenzied chatter as the gossip that has been circulating for the past three weeks is proved true. Christine heads for the door to go to the bathroom but just catches Esposito say to Corassa, "you own me ten bucks on the baby poll, now who wants a bet on the father?" Christine starts to go over but thinks better of it; she can't handle any questions about the father fight now. She looks over to the Lutenant's office where Samuels sits; he nods to her smiling and looks over at her for a few minutes then coughs and turns back to the file on his desk.

Chris goes back and stares down at the file on her own desk not reading it just thinking, she is woken from her thoughts when Mary Beth says,

"Christine, they've got the car"

"What?"

"You know, Mr. Wright's stolen car, uniforms have found it."

"Oh, erm, ok, lets go." Mary Beth looks suspiciously over at the Lutenant's office but says nothing and just picks up the coats.

"What?" Chris asks defensively.

"Nothing Sergeant." Mary Beth answers a little too innocently,

"Let's just go," Chris says irritated that Mary Beth seems to know what, or rather who, she was thinking about, "and there's nothing going on."

"Did I say that there was anything going on?" Mary Beth smiles as she follows Christine out of the fourteenth.


	4. Ignorance?

**A/N - When I planned this I wasn't going to do many chapters while she was pregnant but I think I'll do one of two more before she has the baby, hope you like and please read and review. I don't own Cagney and Lacey. **

"Well I don't know Christine; if it's not drugs then what is it?"

"Maybe the pressure just got to him, its tough living up to expectations sometimes."

"That doesn't explain the…"

"Shush!" Chris says and stops abruptly just outside the door to the office. "Can you hear their conversation?" she asks Mary Beth who listens to Coleman's voice behind the door.

"Right so the odds are 2/1 on David Keeler, 5/1 on that weird ski guy that was in here, 20/1 on…"

"I do hope, gentlemen, that we're not wasting police time; we are very busy you know," a much larger Christine says going into the room. The crowd of guys go off back to their desks muttering about their bets. Chris and Mary Beth head back to their desk, although Chris is angry she smiles secretly. They don't know, she thinks. They have no idea. She didn't think Isbecki or Esposito would notice, but she was surprised that they had lasted this long without anyone noticing, not that her and Samuels were a they of course, but every time she had an appointment at the hospital or an antenatal class Samuels would have a dentist appointment or have to meet an old friend. Chris smiled remembering the crazy excuses they'd come up with together, she glanced up at the Lutenant's office and saw Samuels quickly turn his head away from her then glance back, smile and tap his watch. She looked at him for a few seconds, confused by the gesture. Mary Beth had seen the encounter and she watched Chris amusedly for a few seconds before saying,

"Your antenatal class Chris?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, I'd better go." Mary Beth smiled knowingly but said only,

"Samuels said his appointment's at 2.30 so you'd better go if you don't want people to get suspicious." Christine hurried out of the room, the last thing she needed was anyone finding out the identity of her baby's father.

A week later and Chris and Mary Beth are sitting at their desks going over old records looking for links to their newest case, Chris looks up and starts to stay something then stops abruptly, she tries again.

"Mary Beth." She stutters,

"Have you found something?"

"No, I, conference!"

"Ok."

in the ladies room

"What's the matter Chris?"

"Oh Mary Beth, you know I'm not very good at the sentimental thing, but will you be the baby's godmother?"

"Oh Christine, Yes, I'd love to!" The two women hug smiling and laughing.

"I'm going to have Tony and Brian as godfathers."

"Oh Christine, that's amazing. I'm so glad, especially about Brian." Chris just nods,

"Thought I'd sort it all out now, I won't have a lot of time when the baby comes."

"Well that's one thing I never thought I'd hear you say Christine." Chris smiles, she never thought she's be having this kind of conversation either, but now that she had got over the initial shock and fear she was excited if a bit nervous. She was just dreaming this when there was a knock on the door.

"Lacey, are you in there?" Colman's voice came from behind the door, "Harvey's on the phone, says it's urgent."

"Ok!" Lacey calls back,

"I'll be out in a minute; I need to fix my hair." Christine tells her,

"Ok Chris, Harvey was getting the review today; I wonder if he got the results."

"I'm sure he did great Mary Beth."

"Thanks Chris."

Mary Beth hurried out of the room to the phone and Chris turns back to the mirror, a moment later Jordan comes through the door.

"Cagney." She says politely,

"Jordan." Chris says slightly suspicious although she doesn't know why,

"I take it you've heard about the newest poll that Colman's doing."

"Yes." Chris says shortly, wondering where this conversation is going, "why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you're going to tell them that they're all getting it wrong." Chris freezes for a second wondering how much Jordan knows,

"Why do you ask that?" Chris asks not giving anything away.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's noticed the Lutenant's sudden increase in, erm, 'social engagements' when you have a class. I know I'm the only woman so I'm bound to be more perceptive, but still, they aren't that stupid, even Isbecki!" Chris smiles in spite of her fear and anger that her most treasured secret is out.

"If you don't keep this to yourself I…"

"Don't panic, I'm not gonna tell them. I just wanted too warn you to be careful."

"Thanks." Chris says, she can't think of anything else to say, her relief that her secret is safe is too great for her to be mad at Jordan for finding out. She hurries back in to the office to find Mary Beth excited over Harvey's glowing review, Chris smiles and listens while Mary Beth excitedly chats about how it'll bring in more work for Harvey, their celebratory dinner tonight and how wonderful it all is! 'I'll tell her later,' Chris thinks catching Jordan's eye and nodding to her gratefully then looking into the office and communicating to the Lutenant that she needs to talk to him, new excuses are definitely needed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mary Beth asked practically. They were sitting in the 14th the next day when Chris told her about the conversation in the ladies room.

"What can I do Mary Beth? We'll just have to think up some new excuses for why the Lutenant's out whenever I am."

"Well then you'd better put up a screen between your desk and his office as well then." Mary Beth remarked still looking through a file.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Chris, do you think I'm the only person's who's noticed the looks you to give each other across the precinct." Mary Beth says looking up at her partner.

"I have not idea what you're talking about, now we've got to go if we want to interview all the witnesses and make it back in time for the hospital appointment."

"Nice change of subject Christine!"


	5. Mother's Instinct

**A/N – I know I'm talking to nobody here but I hope you like this chapter anyway, lol! If you do read this please review even if you don't like it, thanks! Surprisingly enough I still don't own Cagney and Lacey.**

Chris and Samuels are at the hospital for her scan and are sitting the waiting room feeling rather panicked.

"How are you feeling?" asks Samuels glancing around nervously at the posters of pregnant women and babies.

"Fine," Chris lies also nervously looking round the room.

"Ms. Cagney!" The assistant calls brightly and they go in silently.

"So how have you been?" The doctor asks checking Christine's blood pressure. Christine nods, "Ok," she says, "I need to go all the time though; it's very annoying if I'm out on a case!" Samuels smiles at this typical Sergeant perspective although he is still not quite comfortable with hearing Christine discuss her bodily functions. Come to think of it he's not quite comfortable being around Christine at the moment, just baby nerves he decides, nothing to do with her more refined beauty now she's pregnant with his child.

"Well that's normal I'm afraid," the doctor is saying as Samuels snaps out of his daydream, "the baby is pushing on your bladder."

"Hmmmm!" Chris says not impressed, pregnancy and police work don't really go together that well and she wonders how Mary Beth managed it three times.

"Does this mean you'll think about starting your maternity leave a bit sooner?" Samuels asks her hopefully.

"NO!" she comes back, still ambitious Sergeant Cagney even with gel and a scanner on her stomach. "Just because I need to pee all the time, my back hurts, my ankles are swollen and I'm tired does not mean that I am going to give up the last normal thing in life, you know I haven't had a coffee in months because of Mary Beth's caffeine warnings!" Samuels nods, he was expecting this type of answer since it's the one she's been giving for the past three weeks every time he suggested bringing forward her maternity leave.

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asks,

"Well, we…" Samuels starts.

"No need." Christine says. The doctor and Samuels look at her questioningly. "I know what it is."

"How?" they ask in unison.

"I don't know. Mother's instinct? Women's intuition? Call it what you like"

"Well, what do you think it is?" Samuels asks, not sure whether or not to believe in this 'sense' all mother's claim to have.

"Now that would be telling," se smiled although inside her head she was shouting at herself for sounding so flirtatious, "and anyway I don't think, I know!"

"So what are we going to do about Jordan finding out?" Chris asked between mouthfuls of food. She was sitting in a candlelit restaurant eating dinner with the Lutenant and since she had become pregnant she was always hungry.

"Well I don't see that there's much we can do, accept make sue nobody else finds out!" The Lutenant said, straight to the point as usual.

"I guess," Chris said, "So what are we going to tell them when we both disappear for the class next week?"

"I dunno, I'll think of something, I want to talk to you about something else."

"Alight," Chris found her heart beating uncomfortably fast wondering what he could have to say to her.

"What are the arrangements going to be when the baby's born? I want to see him or him as much as possible; I want to be there every step of the way."

Chris' heart sank and she suddenly felt very stupid, of course he wasn't going to say anything romantic to her. She looked around at the restaurant she had picked and felt even sillier as she registered the romantic nature of the place. Shaking her head as if to get rid of the thought she turned her head back to business. "You can be involved a much as you want, we'll have to juggle the day care around work but Mary-Beth's given me the details for the day care that Alice goes to and she says that Harvey or Muriel, her mother in law, can pick up the baby if we're on a case." She says this very business like but then softens looking up at him, "I'll need all the help I can get with a baby Lutenant." Chris suddenly feels very alone and scarred about the baby she is carrying. She is seven months pregnant now but this is the first time she has really worried about doing this alone. The Lutenant seems to realise this and tries to reassure her.

"Let me straighten this out now you will be a fantastic mum and I will be a great dad. Its Bert here anyway, if were having a baby we'd better be on first name terms."

Chris nods unable to speak all hope of a relationship seems to be drifting away until Samuels takes her hand.

"Christine, I'll always be here for you and the baby, I want you to know that." Their face seem to drift towards each other, her hands still encased in his, her heart beating so fast she thinks it will burst out of her chest. Their lips are inches away from each other when Chris spots something out of the corner of her eye; a second later they hear a familiar voice behind them.

"Sleeping with the boss Cagney? I wonder if that's how you got to be Sergeant; bit unfair if you ask me." Chris turns to see Isbecki standing hand in hand with Ginger who is smiling behind her hand.

"I, we, you…!" Chris is speechless with anger at both Isbecki and herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Just out for a nice romantic evening with my wife. But I see I'm not the only one."

"For your information Isbecki Lutenant Samuels and I were just discussing out latest case and have just come across a very important fact that we need to discuss so if you wouldn't mind." Christine says trying to regain some dignity.

"I'm sure Lutenant Samuel's mouth is a very good place to search for leads on a case Cagney, for example I think I've just blow the lid off the 'whose the father' case." Chris' face is a picture of annoyance and anger as Isbecki just stands in front of her grinning widely.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but now it's very late and I need to be getting home." Christine says leaving the restaurant even though it's only 8.30. Samuels gives Isbecki a disapproving look,

"don't you have a lady to entertain Isbecki?" he asks before heading out the door. Isbecki turns to Ginger who looks half amused and half cross at her husband's childishness then laughs as they head off to a table. Meanwhile Samuels drops Chris off without a word and she lies under her covers crying angry, confused tears before phoning Mary Beth to warn her that the next morning the secret they have kept for so long will be out.


	6. A Secret is Spilt

**A/N – Hope you like this, I was intending to do this chapter and the next together but it seemed a bit long so I cut it in half. I don't own any of the characters. Please Read and Review! Thanx!**

Christine and Mary Beth walk through the precinct having just got back from quizzing witnesses. Chris sinks down into her chair sighing, it's only the middle of the day but she is shattered, her strength sapped by her eight months pregnant stomach which sticks out in front of her. Mary Beth smiles sympathetically and gets her a glass of water before starting to go over the details they have just got from their key witness.

Everyone else is busy working on their cases as Chris looks round, the news about the Lutenant fathering her baby had been precinct gossip for weeks but has died down now having just been upstaged by the news of Ginger's pregnancy ("oh joy baby Isbeckis" thought Chris). She looks down at her own, empty, desk then over at Mary Beth. Her partner has silently taken over most of the paperwork, Chris is glad of this as she is very tired and stressed but it does leave her with nothing to do at certain times of the day. She goes back to looking dreamily around the room and can't resist glancing at the Lutenant in his office. Although she has been avoiding him and keeping their contact as professional as possible since the incident at the restaurant she can't seem to stop thinking about him no matter how much she wants to. She watches him as he sits at his desk looking through papers and files searching for something. She glances down at her stomach thinking about the baby in there and what it will be like when she holds it in her arms, with him by her side; somehow she can't erase him from the picture even though it's in her own imagination. Chris smiles at the though of her baby growing up, first words, first steps, first day at school but Samuels is always there standing next to her. Suddenly, as if noticing her gaze on him, he looks up meeting her eyes for a second before turning back to the papers on his desk. Christine has been analysing encounters such as this for the past three months and does not wish to go over the same points again so decides to try and take her mind of it.

"Can't I take a look at that?" She asks Mary Beth pointing to the file she has on their newest case,

"Sure," her partner says tossing it over to her. Chris glances over the witness statements and facts for a while going over the evidence in her mind.

"Mary Beth, I've got it!" She exclaims.

"Got what?"

"She had an affair!"

"What, who did?"

"Mrs. Stevens, that's why she didn't want the baby, it wasn't her husband's."

"So she has an affair, he finds out…"

"And knocks her to the floor killing her and the baby,"

"Because he wanted a baby and couldn't have one so went mad when she got pregnant with someone else's."

"Plus it would explain the neighbour's statement that they were desperate for a baby and that she would do anything to get one."

"Hey! He said he was going away for a while, we've gotta move or he'll get away."

"Let's go"

For a while Chris forgot about Samuels and the baby, all she thought about was bringing the guy in. They raced over the city to find his apartment empty and his bags packed. Siren raging they sped to the airport,

"Police!" Chris yelled flashing her badge and racing after the guy, Mary Beth right behind her.

"Hold it!" Mary Beth shouted as she and Chris drew their guns,

"Stop!" Chris yelled, their perpetrator stopped dead seeing the guns in their hands. The women run up to him cuffing him and reading him his rights. The people in the airport stare to see a heavily pregnant female cop handcuffing a guy and telling him he is being arrested for murder but Chris is oblivious. She's doing what she loves and for a moment it seems just like old times, before the baby, before the Lutenant when life was so much simpler. Mary Beth on the other hand is upset; the talk of first born babies is sweeping the precinct and this particular case is a tough one for her. It all makes her think of the baby that she gave up al those years ago. She glances at Chris feeling guilty that she has never told her this most treasured secret.

"Chris?" she says,

"Yep?" asks Chris still on a high from the collar.

"Can we go out to lunch, my treat?"

"Celebrate cracking the case? Ok sounds great!"

"I actually need to talk to you about something."

"You're not sick again are you?" Chris asks a note of panic in her voice.

"No, I'm fine." Mary Beth stammers.

They women sit down at a table for lunch; Mary Beth is nervous and wonders whether Chris will understand, she has always been very much against abortion due to her strict Catholic upbringing but Mary Beth feels that she has to tell her now, before she has her own baby.

"Chris, I've been keeping something from you."

"You're pregnant again?" Chris guesses,

"No, this is something I've been keeping from you for as long as we've known each other." Chris looks at her partner; she sees that she is very upset and that this topic is serious. "What is it?" she asks all her excitement from the collar melting away,

"When I was seventeen I had a boyfriend, I though he loved me, I though we'd get married, we slept together."

"Is that it, come on Mary Beth, when I was seventeen I…"

"That's not all Chris," Mary Beth says quietly, "I got pregnant and I went to Mexico and had an abortion."

"You, you had an abortion?"

"I was young, I didn't know what to do, my boyfriend, he didn't want to know, it took all my college money, I'm sorry I never told you but you've always been so Catholic, but I hated keeping it from you, I had to tell you now." Chris has been silent throughout this speech; she can't believe that Mary Beth who has always seemed such a model of good behaviour and a fantastic mother could have done anything like this. At first she is horrified but then thinks back to the beginning of her own pregnancy, how scarred she'd been and how she had considered abortion.

"I know why you did it, I know that it must have been hard for you to tell, argh!"

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine it's probably just false labour."

"Are you sure, that's what I thought with Alice."

"Mary Beth I'm fine, we've got to get back to work." Chris says snapping back into business mode. They go outside, Mary Beth still looking concerned, when Chris opens the car and goes to sit in the driver's seat.

"I'll drive Chris." Mary Beth says firmly,

"Oh Mary Beth, I'm fine it's just…"

"Chris, let me drive," Mary Beth repeats

"Ok, fine!" Chris sighs throwing her the keys.

Mary Beth started the engine and they drove off back to the precinct, all of a sudden Chris yells,

"Ow!"

"Chris?"

"I'm fine!"

"I think you're in labour."

"Mary Beth I'm fine it's just pains, ow!"

"I'm taking you to hospital!"

"What about Bert?"

"We'll stop by the precinct on the way." Mary Beth sighs; she knows that Chris wants him with her whether she will admit it or not. They swerve into the precinct car park and Mary Beth runs in,

"You stay here!" She yells to Chris as she races in. She hurries through the door and towards the Lutenant's office, Samuels is talking to someone important looking but for once in her life Mary Beth breaks all the rules and barges in. Samuels looks panicked as he sees her run through the door.

"What wrong? Is Chris ok?" he asks,

"She's in labour." Mary Beth says gasping for breath,

"It's too soon."

"Apparently the baby doesn't agree with us now lets move!" They run out, all the detectives watching them knowing exactly what's going on from the shouts.

"Take your car!" Mary Beth tells him as they hurry out the door, he doesn't question her decision, this is women's business and for once he realises that they know best. Mary Beth jumps back in the car and glances at Chris, she is obviously very scarred. Mary Beth remembers how panicked she was at Alice's birth and smiles in spite of herself, if someone had told her then that in a few years she would be trying to keep calm at the birth of Christine's baby she would have laughed in their face.

They rush over the city towards the hospital, Chris keeping as calm as possible but is almost crying with nerves. Mary Beth puts her hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. They pull in to the hospital parking lot and Mary Beth helps Chris out of the car,

"how long do you think I've got?" Chris asks,

"a few hours yet Christine." Chris just nods terrified, she looks around for Samuels but can't see him.

"'he'll be here in a minute Chris, but we've got to go!"

"Ok," she looks at Mary Beth a look of terror across her face, "I can't do this Mary Beth."

"You can do this Chris, I know you can." Mary Beth tells her ushering her friend into the entrance.

**Please R 'n' R!**


	7. New Baby

**A/N – Hey, I hope you like this chapter, I'm glad I didn't do them all in one now cus that would've been really long. By the way I apologise if I'm not very good at the whole 'American' thing, I live in England. I don't own these characters. Please read and review, thanks to the people that have before!**

Mary Beth helps Christine into the hospital reception,

"Can we have some help here please?" She says to the woman at the desk, just then a nurse comes over with a wheelchair and takes control of the situation.

"What's the name please and is this your first baby?" She asks motioning for Christine to sit in the wheelchair. Chris sits but doesn't answer her, Mary Beth doubts whether she even heard what the nurse said as she is concentrating so hard on coping with each contraction. The nurse turns to Mary Beth,

"Christine Cagney and yes it is," she says calmly, "but it isn't due for another three weeks."

"Ok then, we'll take her straight up to maternity and I'll tell the doctor that."

"Alright," Mary Beth says then she turns to the woman on reception, "the father will be here in a moment, can you tell him where we are please."

"Sure."

With that sorted the nurse wheels Christine into the elevator with Mary Beth by her side. Chris is having a particularly bad contraction and grips Mary Beth's hand tightly,

"It's ok," Mary Beth says encouragingly, "you're doing fine." They reach the maternity ward and the nurse directs them to an examination room.

"I'll just get the doctor but I think you may have to go straight to delivery." She says leaving the room.

"Where's Bert?" Chris asks, it's the first time she's spoken since they entered the hospital, "I can't do this without him."

"He'll be here in a minute Chris." Mary Beth says. This is one of the few situations where Christine can't hide behind her quick wit and sarcasm and she looks terrified. It's also one of the few things which make Christine admit that she needs help. Mary Beth continues to hold her hand speaking kindly to her.

"Chris, you're doing great, breathe, breathe, good."

"I'm scarred Mary Beth!" Chris says,

"I know, but you'll be ok, I promise, son it'll be over and you'll be holding a new born baby."

Just then the nurse comes in to the room with a doctor,

"Ok Ms. Cagney I'll just examine you but I think you'll need to go straight in to delivery." Chris nods as he closes the curtain while Mary Beth waits on the other side. A moment later the curtain is drawn again.

"Congratulations Ms Cagney, you're about to become a mom," to Mary Beth he says, "were taking her down to delivery, do you want to stay with her or will the father be coming?" Mary Beth is about to speak when the Lutenant comes through the door.

"Christine!" he exclaims.

"Are you the father sir?" the doctor asks annoyed that Samuels just burst in.

"Yes I am."

"Ok, were taking Christine down to delivery now, do you want to be present for the birth?" Samuels looks at Christine who nods to him,

"Yes." He says looking nervous, it has obviously just hit him that he is about to have another baby.

"I'll wait in the family room then Chris." Mary Beth says,

"No!" Chris shouts through the pain. The doctor looks doubtful but the agrees,

"Ok then, you can both come down."

So with Mary Beth on one side and Samuels on the other Christine is wheeled down to delivery. They enter the delivery room and Chris is lifted onto the bed. Doctors and nurse hurry round as it becomes obvious that she doesn't have long left until this baby will have to come out. Chris grips their hands as Mary Beth and Samuels stroke her air and talk encouragingly to her. Mary Beth is fine having gone through this three times before but Samuels looks almost as scarred as Christine when he hears the first scream.

"Ok Christine were gonna need you push in three, ok push!" Chris screams as the pain washes over her and she takes in as much oxygen as she can.

"Ok that's good Christine." The doctor says, "now and again in three, now push!" All Chris wants to do is push this baby out of her; she screams and yells in pain while Samuels is getting paler and paler.

"You're doing great Christine," Mary Beth says to her, she looks up at the Lutenant's pale face, are you alright sir?" she asks,

"I'm fine Lacey." He says although he looks anything but.

"Push!" the doctor shouts, "Ok the baby's crowning!" Samuels looks confusedly at Mary Beth,

"It means he can see the head." She explains.

"Do you want to see this?" The doctor asks Samuels, he nod unsure about what he is getting in for but doesn't want to miss anything. He steps forward but steps back very quickly not quite prepared for the site of Christine Cagney giving birth to his baby, he looks so shocked that Mary Beth almost laughs. The doctor counts then says,

"You're gonna need to push really hard this time, now push!" Chris pushes harder than ever before, "Ok, I can see the shoulder, a bit more, you can do it." Suddenly there is a whoosh of fluid and the baby is out in one great slippery mess. Samuels is still in shock as her looks at his new baby and watches the nurses start to clean it of; he steps forward to watch as they handle his new baby. Mary Beth is still holding on to Christine's hand, she bursts in to tears then says,

"You did Chris, you did it!" She then steps back as Samuels walks towards Chris. Christine lays back, shattered from the birth then watches as her newborn baby is wrapped in a blanket,

"don't you want to know what it is?" Samuels asks standing next her and regaining his voice.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Chris says.

"How did you...?" Samuels starts to ask but thinks better of it smiling at Chris. The nurses hand her the baby and Samuels starts to cry. Chris looks down at the baby daughter in her arms then at the man by her side and breaks down in to tears.

"Congratulations" the nurses say leaving the room, the doctor smiles at the four of them all crying, for now the baby is wailing too, and asks of there is anyone he should call,

"My brother and my neighbour" Chris says, they're both in the file,

"and my husband," Mary Beth says, "same number as Mary Beth Lacey." With this the doctor leaves the room.

The baby has stopped Crying but Chris, Samuels and Mary Beth all still have tears rolling down their cheeks. Chris passes the baby to Samuels who holds her close not believing that such a little thing can cause the huge feeling stirring inside of him, he glances at Chris and says,

"She's every bit as beautiful as he mother." Chris smiles at this and nods, together they gaze down at their baby daughter. Samuels wipes tears away from his face and hands the baby back to Christine, "I'm going to call the precinct," says, making an excuse to get out of the room as he feels like he will faint from this feeling.

Mary Beth looks at Chris, "She's gorgeous." She tells her honestly, "I can't believe you're a mom!"

"I know." Chris says, "why don't you hold her." She passes the baby over to Mary Beth who holds her arms out of her.

"She's beautiful." She says her eyes overflowing with tears again.

"Well it's a good job I've chosen a beautiful name for her too then; she's to be named after two of the best people I've ever met." Chris says, "this is Charlotte Mary, for Charlie and for you."

"Oh Chris." Mary Beth cries harder, she is speechless for a moment then says, "It's a beautiful name, Charlotte Mary Cagney." Just then the Lutenant walks through the door,

"not quite," Chris says, "Charlotte Mary Samuels, so she's actually named after three of the best people I've ever met." They all burst in to tears again as Chris takes back her baby daughter and they all gaze down at her dreaming of the future.


	8. New Mum

**A/N – I wasn't sure how to do this chapter so I hope you like the way I settled on. I also apologise for the typing errors in this story, I've just got a new laptop and it's kinda hard to use, I'm trying to correct them though. Please review, even if you don't read it, lol! I don't own Cagney and Lacey.**

Christine smiled as she walked through her front door holding baby Charlotte in her arms, the hospital had been fine but nothing compared to her own apartment. Samuels followed her carrying her bags.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asks

"I'll be fine, but do you want to stay and have a coffee, I can finally drink some decent stuff, that hospital muck was disgusting!"

"Alright."

They sit down and Chris brings over two cups of coffee. She has put Charlotte down in the crib that Mary Beth prepared for her, it is so sweet with pink ribbons around the sides and cuddly toys scattered around. A sleeping Charlotte completed the picture and Chris had to catch her breath when she looked down at her daughter.

Chris puts the cups down and grabs the baby monitor keeping it close to her. She sits with Samuels and they start to chat.

"How long will you take off work?" Samuels asks sipping the coffee.

"Oh only a month or two," Chris says, "you know me Lutenant I don't like to be away from work for too long."

Samuels nods at this then says, "Don't you work too hard now."

"I won't. "Cagney smiles, even though she won't admit it she is not as crazy to get back to work as she thought, somehow having a baby has changed her slightly. Now she has someone else to think of and something else to want to do besides work. "So how do you want to work this?" she asks.

"I want to see her as much as possible." Samuels says decidedly, looking across towards the cot containing his sleeping baby daughter.

"How about, she stays with me during the week then you from Saturday morning to Sunday night, you can pick her and the cot up on a Saturday morning and drop her off on a Sunday night, at least while I'm on maternity leave."

"Great, so Saturday mornings then." Samuels says, "Would you mind if I... well, if I came round a bit it in the week, just to see her of course?"

"Come round anytime." Chris says a little too enthusiastically, she mentally punishes herself for saying it before turning back to the Lutenant, "she needs her dad around, hell I sure did when I was young."

They chat for a while longer until around 7.30pm, Samuels checks his watch and glances out at the darkness outside,

"I'd better get off." He says. Chris nods and shows him out. She then lies on the sofa for a minute or two before Charlotte Mary starts to cry. Chris hurries over to the cot but Charlotte is fine, she's just hungry having been asleep for hours. Chris picks her up and tries to soothe her, she soon realises that she is hungry and sits down to feed her. Once Charlotte is fed Chris puts her back down, forgetting to burp her. Christine goes into the kitchen for a few seconds before realising her mistake and rushing back to put it right. She lifts Charlotte and burps her putting her back down to sleep.

Chris is tired too so by 10 she has checked Charlotte and got ready to sleep. Just as she puts her head on her pillow she hears a yell from the crib next to her. Chris rushes over; scared that such a little thing can make so much noise without being in serious pain. She picks up her baby daughter and begins to rock her, Charlotte screams more and more. Chris sighs in to the darkness; she mentally goes through the list of reasons for crying she memorised.

"Hungry no, wet?" she checks, "no. Hot? Cold?" She looks down at Charlotte's screwed up face,

"How are you supposed to know?" she whispers into the darkness. Chris rocks Charlotte back and forth; unfortunately this makes her sick all over Christine. Chris searches round for a dummy, or anything that will keep Charlotte quite long enough for her to clean up and get one of her many baby books. Nothing works and soon Chris feels like she could cry herself. It's late and she's tired and still Charlotte will not stop screaming, this, she decides, is why my mother didn't like me!

It's 11.30 and still Chris is pacing the floor with sick on her clothes frantically trying to send Charlotte to sleep.

"I'm a horrible mother." She says to herself crying tears of hurt and frustration, "I can't even comfort my own daughter." She continues to pace trying to talk soothingly through the tears that she can't help crying. She has been pushed to breaking point and now she must do something which everyone knows her knows that she hates. She must ask for help. Going over to the phone she picks it up and starts to dial that familiar number that she has dialled many a time before in this sort of situation, for some reason though she stops on the third number and puts the receiver down. She picks it up again and dials a different number Charlotte still screaming next to her.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice says.

"Hi, It's Christine, listen the baby won't stop crying and I've tried everything and I just can't get her to stop and…"

"I'll be right over." There is a click at the end of the line. Chris feels slightly better knowing that help is on its ways but she still feels guilty for not being able to sooth Charlotte.

"Please stop crying." She pleads with her, "I just want to sleep." She continues to pace up and down for a few minutes until there is a knock on the door. Breathing a sigh of relief she looks through the peephole and unlocks the door. Bert Samuels steps into the room. He glances around then at Christine, whose face is a picture of fatigue and upset. He takes Charlotte from her and holds his daughter close. Then he motions for Chris to go into the bathroom and get cleaned up, which she starts to do. He takes Charlotte into the bedroom and rocks her gently, talking to her. Soon the crying dies down then stops as she falls asleep. Samuels puts her crib then goes through to deal with Christine.

"Chris?" he says, "Are you alright?"

"I'm a terrible mother." She answers through her tears. "I can't even stop her crying." Samuels is better with babies than with women but her goes over to her and puts his arm around her.

"You were tired and stressed, and it's not wonder. You're not a terrible mother, you just need to get used to it." Chris just nods; she is suddenly overcome by a wave of tiredness and closes her eyes. Samuels hold her close as she drops off. He stands up and guides her to the bed putting her down and covering her with the blanket as if she were Charlotte. Just for tonight Chris is glad of this, Samuels kisses her head and strokes her hair, then gets up and says quietly.

"I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Don't go." Chris says opening her eyes slightly, she is as helpless as a child and needs someone with her, "please," Samuels can hear the plea in her voice as she speaks.

"Its ok," he tells her I'm not going anywhere." He goes over and sits beside her stroking her hair as she sleeps, "I love you." He whispers into the darkness before dropping off to sleep next to her.


	9. A Christening and a Kiss

**A/N – Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been sooooooo busy! Hope you like this chapter, I don't own any of the characters. **

Christine Cagney stands in the car park of the church, dressed in a light blue skirt and jacket, in her arms she hold a sleeping baby dressed in a tiny white embroidered dress. Mary Beth comes up behind her,

"Morning," She exclaims brightly, as a two year old Alice grips on to her hand,

"Aunt Christine!" Alice exclaims, "Baby Charlotte looks sweet." She adds shyly.

"Thanks Alice. Hi Mary Beth." Chris says turning to face her friend.

"I'm sorry I haven't been round this week Chris, it's been crazy at the fourteenth, we really are missing you, even Isbecki." Alice runs over to Harvey and the Michael who go into the church. "Careful!" Mary Beth shouts after her.

"That's ok;" Chris says, smiling at Alice, "I'll be back soon, besides, I've had some help." Christine grins thinking of the man who has been providing that help

"Oh, are you and the Lutenant?"

"NO!" Chris says defensively, then smiles and whispers, "not yet any way."

"Oh Chris, that's so wonderful!"

"Yeah well, let's not get carried away." Christine says although she is smiling, "but he is great isn't he Mary Beth?"

"Yes, and he's always chalking out early to see you." Christine is silent for a minute then looks up at Mary Beth, there is nobody else around and she feels she must tell someone.

"I love him Mary Beth."

"I know." Mary Beth nods,

"You know?"

"Chris, I know you don't I? What else keeps your mind of work?" Chris smiles sheepishly at this then suddenly the subject of their conversation comes up behind them.

"Ready?" he asks as Mary Beth hurries away after Harvey into the church.

"Yep." Chris smiles and they go into the church for the christening of their baby daughter.

The priest stands at the front of the church, Chris and Samuels are one side of him while Mary Beth, Tony and Brian are on the other. They go through the ceremony and by the end of it almost everyone in the room, apart from Christine and Isbecki of course, is crying. Charlotte wakes up but stays silent as water is splashed over her head and she is passed around from person to person. When the service is over the guests all file out of the church chatting about the loveliness of the day. Chris talks to Samuels and Mary Beth has the sense to keep away, they get outside and everyone is hanging around for a few moments before going on to the restaurant where they are eating. They all want to congratulate Chris and Samuels who find themselves swamped with crowds of people telling them how gorgeous their daughter is and for a while it seems like the perfect family picture. Everyone starts to get into cars and soon Mary Beth and her family, Christine, Brian and Samuels are the only ones in the car park.

"Do you want a lift to the restaurant Brian?" Mary Beth asks seeing the looks that Chris and Samuels are giving each other.

"No that's ok," Chris says, "He can come down with me and Bert."

"Well, actually Chris, I err, wanted to talk to Harvey about some, err construction work he's doing." Brian says, he's seen the looks his sister is giving Samuels too.

"Alright," Chris says suspiciously. The Laceys and Brian pile into the car and drive off leaving Chris and Samuels alone in the car park.

"I'll get Charlotte's car seat." Chris says and proceeds to put Charlotte in the Lutenant's car.

"The priest was lovely Chris, where do you know him from?" Samuels asked trying to keep the conversation as routine as possible.

"Oh, he's an old friend of my father's," Chris says then sighs, "I wish Charlie could have seen Charlotte." Samuels feels very awkward but he goes over to Christine and says,

"I'm sure he's watching."

Chris nods, "yeah," she says her eyes glistening, Samuels puts his arm round her. She looks up into his eyes and for a moment they just stand looking at one another. Anyone can see the feeling between them and Chris can't help but move head towards him, suddenly the distance between them is closed and their lips meet. They just stand kissing for a few moments then break apart, Chris looks shocked for a second then laughs,

"I bet he saw that!" She grins.


	10. At Church Again

**A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in ages and thanks to the people who have reviewed, I hope you like this chapter. These characters are not mine!**

Four years later

Christine stood in the same place that she had stood on the day her daughter's christening and the day of her first kiss with the man she loves. She looks around her and not much seems to have changed. She sighs nervously looking at Mary Beth who is standing beside her and casts her mind back to the morning's events.

---------------------------------

"Mummy, its today!" Chris wakes up to see her daughter jumping up beside her on her bed, she smiles excited but nervous as her daughter runs around the room. Christine sits up in bed and checks the time,

"Ten past nine! We're gonna be so late!" she cries and proceeds to get breakfast organised then quickly dresses before bundling herself and Charlotte in to the car.

"Now calm down!" she says to Charlotte, who is bouncing up and down in the back, although she is anything but calm herself. They soon pull up outside Mary Beth's house in Queens and she is standing at the door waiting for them in a robe with her hair up.

"You're late Christine, I've had my hair done already!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Mary Beth, I overslept."

"That's ok, just come in quickly we've haven't got much time. Are you excited about having your hair done up all posh Charlotte?" Charlotte nods and runs inside while Chris stands still, a look of panic on her face, "Chris?" Mary Beth says,

"What? Oh yes of course." Chris nods going inside.

Alice Christine comes downstairs and hurries over to Charlotte.

"Look at my hair Charlie!" she exclaims and the girls giggle excitedly together.

"Now girls go up to Alice's bedroom and your dresses are on the bed." Mary Beth says, taking charge for once. "Are you alright Chris?" she asks worriedly,

"I'm fine Mary Beth! Now, let's get this show on the road!" Christine says slightly too brightly. Mary Beth nods silently are shows Chris into the living room where the hairdresser is waiting.

By 10.30 Mary Beth, Alice, Charlotte and Christine are all dressed and ready to go. Harvey comes in to see them; he has been gladly banished to the kitchen all morning but has to see his wife, daughter and their friends in their dresses.

"You look beautiful babe!" he says to Mary Beth and kisses her then he turns to Alice and Charlotte and hugs them telling them that they look gorgeous. To Christine he says, "you look wonderful Chris." She smiles and hugs him then he leaves to drive Michael and Harvey Jr to the church. Mary Beth glances out the window and says,

"The car is here." The girls rush to the window to see the spectacular car that is parked outside, "Are you ready Chris?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chris says, she is as white as sheet.

They get in the car. Mary Beth is next to Chris and notices her hands shaking.

"Chris are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Mary Beth!" Chris snaps quietly so the girls don't hear. Mary Beth says noting just looks disbelieving, "ok," Chris whispers, "ok, fine I'm scared alright?" Mary Beth grips on to her partner's hands, "I've been undercover Mary Beth, I've risked by life for the job, when we were in that shoot out a few years ago we didn't think we'd make it out alive, so why am I so terrified now?"

"Chris I promise you, you're doing the right thing, you love him don't you?"

Chris nods,

"Then it'll be alright."

"Thanks Mary Beth." Chris smiles at her partner as the pull up outside the church.

---------------------------------

Chris smiles, she knows that this is right thing to do. She turns to Mary Beth,

"Thanks." She says.

"What for?"

"For everything," Mary Beth hugs her smiling. The music starts, Mary Beth gives Charlotte and Alice a little push and they start to walk into the church. In a moment Mary Beth follows smiling and nodding to Chris. She waits a second then slides in down the aisle, her dress lightly falling around her as she walks. Everyone in the church gasps as she walks past, looking radiant in the beautiful wedding dress she and Mary Beth chose but Chris doesn't even see them. The only person she sees is the man standing at the front of the church in a suit looking nervous but happy. She glides down and takes his hand.

"Christine Cagney, do you take Albert Samuels to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Christine looks up into Samuel's eyes and sees the love shining in them, she never thought this day would come for her and her heart seems to be almost bursting as she gazes at him and says,

"I do."


	11. Samuels And Smith

**A/N – Last chapter, I've been planning this since the start of this fic and I really like this one. Thanks to everyone who read the fic and reviewed it, please review this chapter too. Hope you like it, these characters are not mine!**

Samuels and Smith

It's 2020 and we're inside the 14th precinct, New York.

It's all changed in the last thirty years, the walls are neatly painted, the holding cell's bars shine and there's a brand new laptop on every desk. Even the Lutenant's office is newly painted and there no files piled up on the desk, just a shiny computer holding all the information. Everything about the place screams the word modern yet there is still an old fashioned air to it. The detectives still bustle round booking perps and looking up cases. And the old chalk board is still there, the one thing they couldn't bear to see go away. A blonde detective stands behind the desk next to the chalking in board; she taps her watch irately and looks expectantly at the door. In a few moments another woman rushes in and hurries over to her,

"Where've you been?" The blonde demands,

"Sorry Charlie, the twins were throwing up and I had to ring their school and then my mother and get her to look after them, plus it's the day of John's promotion review so I had to help him pick out a shirt." The blonde, Charlie, looks amusedly at her partner. "It's not easy running a family you know!" the other women adds.

"So I see." Charlie laughs, "Anyway Alice you're here now and the Lutenant wants to see…" She is cut off by a man hanging out of the office shouting,

"Samuels, Smith, my office!"

The women rush in and another day at the 14th starts.

That night Alice Christine and Charlie get back from a collar, it's fairly late and they're both tired.

"I know we can get him, if we just stay here a bit longer, or we could stake out his car, now there's an idea, Alice Christine I…"

"Charlie!"

"What?"

"Dinner, tonight, seven o'clock? You know with my parents, Christine and Bert."

"Oh right, can't we change it? We need to make this collar."

"Charlotte, we've had these plans for ages, I've got a babysitter now and I want to go out and have someone else cook me dinner and wait on me for a change."

"But Alice Christine!"

"Charlotte Mary Samuels, you will come out with me, our parents and John and have a nice time, isn't that guy of yours coming too, what his name?

"Jake, Oh yeah. Damn!"

"Charlie, take a night off and come with me and listen to our parent's stories about police work in 'their day' you now they love an audience for their tales, which I must say I enjoy."

"Oh alright, but you owe me!"

"Ok, next stakeout we do, I'll buy the pretzels! Come on we're going to be late,"

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow we are tailing his car!"

"You know Charlie, sometimes you sound just like your mother."

"I do not!"

With that they chalk out and head for the restaurant together talking about everything that's going on in their lives. They spend the rest of the night laughing at the stories of their mothers, who smile behind their hands at how their kids have turned out, cops just like the originals! Well what else for Cagney and Lacey's daughters!

**A/N – Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! **


End file.
